


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-One || High School Reunion

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He's...really not sure he's ready for this sort of thing. All it is is a preening contest, and while Sasuke might not have the most glamorous after school life...he's happy. Isn't that what counts?





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-One || High School Reunion

This Saturday starts like most Saturdays. Waking a bit late on a day off, Sasuke sits up in bed, stretching the sleep out of his muscles. Sunlight tries to finds gaps in the blinds, a few slivers of gold cutting across the bed. A few even manage to follow the curves of the woman beside him.

As usual, he takes a few minutes to just sit and watch her sleep. There’s something about it that always means starting his day in a good mood. And conversely, ending each by her side helps him get to sleep without any weights of the day on his shoulders.

...it’s gonna be a good day.

Eventually he slips from bed, moving right into dressing: a pair of shorts, tank top, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes for his morning jog. Slipping in an earbud (one ear empty to listen for trouble), he turns on his typical tunes and heads out the door, an easy pace set as he goes along his usual route. All around, the rest of their little suburb starts waking, a pleasant Summer day just beginning.

For a time, he lets himself just get lost in the rhythm of his run, matching steps to the beat of the songs (the whole reason he picked them) and feeling the distance fly by. Everything else fades to the wayside for twenty minutes, absorbed in his little world of morning exercise.

But eventually, he makes his way back around, and slows to a stop at their mailbox. Fishing out the contents, he makes his way in to find Hinata just emerging from her shower.

“My turn,” he announces, tossing the bundle of envelopes on the table and giving her a passing smooch on his way by. Hinata smiles in turn, moving to make breakfast as he washes off the sweat. It’s a peaceful little routine they’ve developed for their weekend mornings, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

They’ve been married for about four years now, and the synchronicity astonishes everyone they know. Sasuke and Hinata just mesh _so well_, they’ve never had more than a stern discussion. Never a moment where they’ve questioned things. They seem to know one another so well, any and all obstacles just get...sidestepped. Not to say they’re _totally_ without disagreements, but...rarely anything more than a petty squabble that barely lasts a few minutes. They might both be stubborn, but so too do they care about each other’s feelings...and have their own ways of resolving things without so much as a raised voice.

And Sasuke couldn’t be happier. Sure, he’s in a rather bland job in his father’s tech business...nothing too out there or exciting happens, but...he’s content. And so too does Hinata seem to be. Her job teaching kindergarten suits her well, and between the two of them, they make due just fine. Nothing to brag about, but...they’re happy.

This Sasuke mulls over as he steps out of the shower and towels off, making his way into the kitchen in a pair of sweats and another tank top. “Smells good,” he praises, pressing another kiss to the crown of his wife’s head as she sits at the table.

Hinata gives a hum, busy reading a piece of mail as he takes his own plate and sits. “...so…”

“...so?”

“Apparently we have a class reunion coming up.”

He pauses, fork halfway to his mouth. “...what?”

She turns the paper to face him, bearing their high school’s crest. “Reunion.”

“...when?”

“In about three weeks.”

Finishing his bit, Sasuke then asks, “...are we going?”

“...I dunno, are we?”

In truth...Sasuke doesn’t care much. He had few friends in high school. Did pretty well, got along okay with teachers. Overall...high school was just...high school. “...I guess we could. Nothing else is going on, is it?”

“I don’t think so…” Pulling out her phone, Hinata checks her calendar. “...nope, we’re free. At least as of now.”

“...are we really ready to be compared to everyone else?”

She tilts her head. “...do you think we don’t measure up…?”

“I dunno...I haven’t really stayed caught up with anyone,” Sasuke admits. “Last I heard, Naruto and Sakura were backpacking...somewhere. They’re about the only ones I hear anything from.”

“Shino’s still in the entomology field, and I think Kiba is taking some time off from work to volunteer at a dog sanctuary. Something about a bucket list.”

“Of course he is…”

“Neither are married or have any kids, so...there’s that…? Ino’s still working on getting her fashion line up and going...then there’s Sakura the nurse and Naruto the PE teacher. Married about as long as us.”

“...guess we’re not too behind, then.”

“I think the only milestone we haven’t hit is kids,” Hinata muses, grinning just a hair as Sasuke stiffens. “...but that’s no rush.”

“...one of these days,” he mumbles, resting his chin in a hand.

“We’ll have that checked by the twenty year reunion, huh?”

“Heh...yeah. One thing at a time, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> All right, three weeks down! Back into the modern verse we go for a happily married, typical suburban SasuHina household! I’ve yet to have a class reunion, so...no idea how they work, but I’ve always heard it’s a bit of a chest puffing contest, at least for the ten year x3 Good thing neither of these two really mind about that. They’re happy, and that’s what matters~
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
